Who knew Love would be so delicious
by penme778
Summary: A new girl has arrived to the leaf village! Love laughs and war at some part!
1. Introducing!

Name: Haru Hoshigaki

Age: 15

Information: Kisame's cousin. Kisame doesnt associate with her. Shes new to the leaf village. A big cluts. She is an emotional eater. Very loving and nice. Always making friends. And is not very athletic.

Looks: Long brown hair, grey eyes, slim, and always smiling (pretty much). Favorite outfit is a brown dress like thing.

Name:Kazuki Hoshigaki

Age:17

Information: Haru's brother. Lonely, Quiet, and unreadable. Very athletic. Nice only once in awhile. Anerexic. Sarcastic. Always reading.

Looks: Blue hair. Bright silver eyes. Tall. White Skin and outfit a sweatshirt and jeans.


	2. Chapter 1

"Heres your breakfast kids." Mom said as she gave us both a bowl of ramen.

"Great ramen again..." Kazuki grumbled.

I punched kazuki in the arm and glared at him.

"Thanks mom!" I said.

I scarfed down my ramen. Kazuki quickly finished his ramen then ran upstairs. I went and brushed my teeth.

"I'm leaving now!"I hollered to my mom.

"Okay love you honey!" My mom called back as she finishing cleaning the dishes.

I ran out the door and i could hear Kazuki vomiting up breakfast. _God i cant believe hes anerexic._

I continued running down the street and then ran into someone. I fell after i hit him and got a bloody nose.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." The person i had ran into said as they helped me up.

"Oh its not your fault im just a really big cluts." I giggled and wiped the blood from my nose then looked up at him.

"Well my names Choji Akimichi."He laughed helping me wipe up the blood.

"My Haru name is Hoshigaki." I mispoke. " I mean my name is Haru Hoshigaki." I laughed.

"Well Haru you are very pretty. And you are as red as a strawberry right now."He smirked at me.

"Oh well heh thats what happens when i see cute guys." I stammered. "Wait i didnt just say that did i?"

"Haha you are a riot!" He died laughing. "And i think you're pretty cute too." He winked at me.

I just sat there dazed and confused (YES I PUT A MOVIE TITLE IN HERE XD). He grinned at me.

"Wanna hang out later?" He asked.

"S-sure where and when?" i stammered.

"Just meet me at the woods at like 1 p.m." He said slyly and walked away.

"O-okay!" I laughed.

I thought about what time it was. Seriously! It has to be 9a.m? Gah! Might as well go explore the town...

"I told you naruto! I'm not gonna date you!" A girl with pink hair yelled.

"Oh come on please!" The spikey hair blonde boy said to the girl with pink hair. "I think you're really pretty Saukra-chan!"

"No!" And she punched naruto in the head and he fell to the ground."My heart belongs to sasuke!" Her eyes twinkling.

I rushed over to help naruto."Are you ookay?" I asked poking him.

"Yeah i'm fine! Believe it!" He gave me a thumbs up and winked at me.

"So whats your name?" Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head.

"My name is Haru Hoshigaki." I sighed.

"Wait are you related to kisame?"Naruto looked at me menacingly.

"Yeah. But he doesnt associate with me and my brother because we wont join the akatsuki." I frowned.

"Oh i see."Naruto looked at me unassuringly.

"Do any of you know what time it is?" I asked.

"It is 10 a.m." Sakura said.

"Seriously! Its only been an hour! Gah i cant wait any longer." I grumbled.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Im suppose to meet Choji by the woods." I said happily.

Naruto whispered to sakura and they both laughed. "Thats great haha!" Naruto laughed.

"Grr shut up naruto!" I growled. "Well i'm gonna go waste time see yall later!" And i ran off.

_Hmm i think i'll go to the sand village._ And with that thought i ran as fast as i could to the sand village. When i got there I haulted in town. Whenever i came here before i always covered my face so no one would know or remember me. I saw Kankuro and i walked over to him.

"HI KANKURO!" I screamed in his ear and smiled.

"WHAT THE FREACKIN BANANA PEEL?" He hissed at me.

"Teehee sorry i just was excited to see you again." I smirked.

"Oh hey Haru! Hows the leaf village?" He laughed and gave me a noogie  
I squeeled and said, "Good! In awhile im gonna go hang out with the guy i like."

"Oh i see..." He eyed me. "Who is this lucky guy?"

"Choji Akimichi..." I said happily.

"Oh... I see how you are..."He laughed.

"Yup so how are you.. Brother?." I asked.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
So who knew Haru was gonna be Kankuro's sister? i sure didnt! Rate review and comments negative or positive


End file.
